


The problem with kissing a dragon slayer.

by Miyo_nani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy experiences an obstacle with kissing her dragon slayer. Apparently, Lucy does too. Cute, One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with kissing a dragon slayer.

Vegetable soup sounds really good! Levy thought as she sifted through the various amounts of cookbooks that she kept in the small apartment that he,r and her large, brutish, boyfriend shared. He was coming home from a mission tonight. A long one. Might she add. And Levy was determined to make something to help warm the dragon slater up from the cold winter snow on the fell on the ground.

"Ah! Here is one!" Levy exclaimed turning to a page in her large cook book. Vegetable, and beef soup. It seemed simple, and cheap to make! Levy grabbed a piece of paper, and a quill, wrote down the recipe, and grabbed her coat. She was out the door in no time. Anxious to have it done by the time he walked through the door. She only lived a short way from the marketplace. It was right down the street. Levy squinted in the bright sun that was reflected off the snow. Making the world seem ten times sunnier than it actually was. Levy huffed as she reached the market stalls. After all, she didn't really have strong, and long legs to trudge threw the snow for long. Luckily, Gajeel had bought an apartment very close to the guild, library, and marketplace. 

Once she finally arrived, she was greeted by a young girl who handed her a woven basket for shopping. Thanking her, Levy set the basket down in the nook of her elbow, and walked along the stalls that had fresh food, imported earlier that morning from the more warmer cities along the coast. Ones who didn't get snow, and could grow food easily.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" A large man asked. He was wearing a white market apron, and a heavy snow coat over it. He had small eyes, little hair, and a large smile.

"Hi!" Levy said, handing the man her basket, and her list. "Just these things please!" She said. The man nodded, and went to collect her items. Levy inspected a suspicious fruit as she waited. Poking it with curiosity. It only took a moment before he was back with a basket full of onions, potatoes, carrots, beans, and other vegetables of the sorts.

"Interested in that fruit?" He asked. Levy looked up at the market place man. He quickly scooped up the fruit and put it in a small brown bag, and placed it in the basket with Levy's other purchases.

"On the house." He said to the blue haired mage. "You'll like it if you have a partner. It's an aphrodisiac. From Trosh." Levy blushed heavily as he explained the purpose of the fruit. Quickly thanking him, and handing him a couple hundred jewels, she quickly scurried away.

Levy glanced back down at her list. All that was left was some beef. Levy turned toward the butchers shop down the street, and moved to get a better grip on her basket before entering the shop, the door signaling her presence with a tiny ding of a bell.

"Can I help you?" A women asked coming out from the back. Levy nodded.

"A pound of stew beef please!" She said. The women nodded, and disappeared back into the room, but soon reappearing with a small paper, and twine bound package. Levy handed her the money, and thanked her as she exited the store.

"Now I have everything!" Levy said before walking back to her, and Gajeel's apartment.

~!~  
"Cut the potatoes up into small cubes, and set them in a hot water pot too soften." Levy mumbled to herself as she sliced the potatoes that she bought. She was so busy preparing dinner that she didn't notice the door open and close, and heavy footsteps walk into the kitchen.

In fact, she didn't notice anything until a large pair of arms wound their way around her waist, and a chin rest itself on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

"Gajeel!" Levy said turning around, and hugging her boyfriend, who had been gone almost a month. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed. He chuckled, and held her tighter.

"I missed you too." he said before turning to her dinner.

"What'cha making?" He muttered, picking up a chunk of carrot, and putting it in his mouth.

"Dinner!" She said. Gajeel's mouth turned into a wicked grin, as he leaned closer to the blue haired girl.

"I don't know." He muttered running his fingers down, and up her neck. "I think I want shrimp tonight." He muttered. Levy giggled, and wound her arms around his neck, meeting him halfway as he captured her lips in a kiss. Angling her head so he could kiss her deeper. Levy moaned softly, backing up against the counter. She felt Gajeel grin as he suddenly picked her up, and placed her on the counter.

"Finally at my height, eh shrimp?" He said as he continued to kiss her. He heard her grumble something, but it was quickly lost as he continued to kiss her. Mouths moving in rhythem, and hands fisted in black, and blue hair. It wasn't until Levy pulled back with a sharp cry, did Gajeel look upon her in confusion.

"Ouch!" Levy exclaimed, holding her hand over her lip.

"What? What's wrong?" Gajeel asked. Levy removed her hand to show a large bite mark on her small pink lips. Blood trickling from the tooth wound.

"YOU BIT ME!" Levy yelled. It only took a moment for him to process this before he smirked a large, toothy grin. Showing off the sharp canine teeth to his girlfriend. He leaned forward and quickly licked the small drops of blood off her face.

"Ew, Gajeel don't! Go get the first aid!" Levy yelled, slapping his shoulder, and pushing him away. Gajeel grinned wider before exiting the kitchen, and walking to the closet that held the first aid. Levy sighed, jumping down from the counter.

"Stupid dragon... bit me."

~!~

Levy entered the guild the next day with a white cloth that was held onto her lips by a few pieces of medical tape. It was embarrassing explaining to people why she her lip was cut. Gajeel, on the other hand, had no problem boasting about how he, and his mate had gotten so into it last night, that he bit her. Levy sighed, and sat down at the bar next to Lucy.

"What will you have, Levy-chan?" Mira asked sweetly. Levy smiled at the sweet bar maid who didn't mention her lip.

"Water please." Mira nodded, and left just as Lucy sat down next to her with a glum look on her face.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy turned from her glass of water, and looked at Levy. It was only then did she notice Lucy's lips were slightly burned. Swollen reddish. The girl with the burnt lips held a small ice pack around them in an attempt to soothe the burn.

"Lucy what happened!?" Levy exclaimed pointing at her friends mouth, just as Lucy did the same. The both sagged over the answer to the question.

"Natsu." Lucy mumbled placing her chin in her hands.

"Gajeel." Levy said as well. Both girls sighed and looked behind them to see both their boyfriends standing on top of a table, arms thrown over each others shoulders, and laughing happily at their accomplishment.

Groaning they both let the heads hit the counter. Wincing in the pain of their dragons painful mark left upon them.

A/N - Meh. Thought about it. Wrote it. No biggy. Review? It helps a lot!


End file.
